


cross my heart

by blacksatinpointeshoes



Series: Agent Robbie Reyes 'verse [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I have no idea how this turned out so emotional, Mack is fantastic, Moral Dilemmas, QuakeRider Holiday Challenge 2017, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/pseuds/blacksatinpointeshoes
Summary: The agents of SHIELD are a family. And just like every family, they have their wild dynamic: Christmas music sing-alongs, devils with a heavy conscience, and a bond that can never be broken. It's a package.(Prompt: "May all your marshmallows burn.")





	cross my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_gilastorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/gifts).



> aaaand yep. I don't know. enjoy :)

Daisy is sprawled on the sofa, her feet in Mack’s lap and her phone in her hands as she belts along to the speaker sitting on the coffee table. _“IT’S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR,”_ she hollers tunelessly to no one in particular, straggling through the verse over the sound of Jemma’s rapid typing.

Once she starts the next section of the song ( _“IT’S THE HAP-HAPPIEST SEASON OF ALL”)_ Elena joins in from where she’s curled against Mack’s shoulder, a holiday cacophony not unlike Daisy and Jemma’s duet of “All I Want for Christmas is You.” The other two agents in the room exchange exasperated but fond looks and continue with what they were doing. Mack’s attempted reading is repeatedly interrupted by the performance.

 _“THERE’LL BE PARTIES FOR HOSTING,”_ Daisy and YoYo yell together, tilting back their heads and shouting like their lives depend on it. _“MARSHMALLOWS FOR TOASTING –”_

“I hope your marshmallows burn,” Robbie mutters as he wanders into the room, effectively cutting off both of the women with the sullenness in his glare. Elena chuckles in response, waving him over to the couch as Daisy moves her legs to make room.

“What’s gotten _you_ all out of sorts, Burning Man?” she teases as Robbie sits down heavily, shutting his eyes as he leans into Daisy’s side. “You look like you could use a nap.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, and Daisy puts an arm around his shoulder, kisses his cheek. Usually Robbie isn’t one for affection but now he leans into the touch, aching for the contact. “I’d love to. Considering _Coulson_ just whipped my ass.”

Daisy laughs, a smile pulling at her lips. “Coulson?” she says, poking his side a couple times. “Damn, you must be getting soft.”

“Ouch,” he says flatly, his tone expressionless. “I thought you were supposed to be on my team here, Dais.”

She brushes a curl out of his eyes, resting the back of her hand on Robbie’s forehead. “You feel kind of warm,” Daisy notes with a frown, looking over at him with confusion and worry. “Are you feeling alright?”

Batting her away, Robbie ducks out of her concern with a wave of his hand. “I literally catch on fire,” he reminds her, his voice still lacking any inflection. “I’m always warm.”

“Uh-huh,” Daisy says, seeing right through his excuse the way she always does. She raises a brow and looks him straight in the eyes, catching the way he tries to avoid her gaze. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Robbie coughs, groaning as he leans back. “Was out late last night,” he mumbles in admission, and the air changes. Everyone knows what that means.

Before then, the rest of the agents were keeping to themselves; now, Daisy and Robbie’s conversation is at the focus of the room. Elena’s brow furrows with concern; Mack shuts his book and fixes Robbie with the same look of familial worry. Simmons stops typing. The common room has gotten very, very quiet.

Robbie glances towards them and almost shrinks back towards Daisy, his expression a carefully cultivated mask of boredom. “Come on,” he says defensively, gesturing towards Mack, “you’re acting like Gabe. Can’t a guy have an off day every once in a while?”

Mack pauses, then says, “That’s not it, Robbie.” The whole atmosphere is different now, crackling with tension. “We care about you, is all. You’re not invincible, even with that thing –”

“Come _on,”_ Robbie repeats, pushing himself off the couch and standing up. “I just wanted to complain about a shitty night, alright? Not walk into some pity party that apparently has –”

Mack stands too, so that Robbie is forced to look upwards. “Listen, Matchstick,” he says firmly. “We understand that you’ve been through a lot, that you still are. This isn’t a pity party, we’re your _friends._ Your team.”

Robbie wavers, cycling through excuses and coming up empty. “I wanted to keep him satisfied before the holidays started,” he says, hollow. “I went out, it was miserable. But I had to. I didn’t want to be – on edge for when Gabe comes.”

“Fair,” says Mack, his voice free of judgement. “So what’s the real problem here?”

Robbie’s fingers twitch and he hesitates, his voice rough. “I can’t stop _fucking_ thinking about the fact that I took away someone who was something to somebody,” he spits, bowing his head. “They were guilty, sure, but what does that mean? _I’m_ guilty.” He stops, his words stuttering to a halt. “And it’s almost Christmas but I went out anyway and I’m so goddamn _selfish –”_

“Hey,” Mack interrupts, putting a hand on Robbie’s arm. “It’s not you. You know that. We all do. And none of us blame you for wanting a nice time with your brother. Okay? _None_ of us.”

For a long moment there is silence.

Robbie doesn’t respond, doesn’t speak. His lips are parted, breath coming in shaky rasps as he stares at Mack. The Rider has been discussed, at SHIELD, in a variety of ways – with fear, with respect, but never like this. With forgiveness.

Mack is forgiving him.

“Sit down,” Daisy says softly, and Robbie does. Mack picks up his book again, and YoYo returns to pressing herself against his side. Daisy puts an arm around Robbie’s shoulder and pulls him close, pulls him tight, and her embrace is a promise.

Simmons turns the Christmas music back on again, and Robbie sings along.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, let me know! I love comments and kudos; my tumblr (thoughtsbubble) is always available for chatting.


End file.
